


贪食

by QAQ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAQ/pseuds/QAQ
Summary: 设定：蛋糕与叉子。在心灵宝石的力量下暗夜比邻星看到了一丝内心的愿望。绯红女巫于比邻星是蛋糕，而寡姐于比邻星是叉子。就当是好孩子比邻星做的一个春梦。





	贪食

贪食

  比邻星眼前有些眩晕。四周很暗，这让她更加难以辨别眼前的这个人是谁。  
  她想站起来，但双腿不听使唤，脚底不断打滑。她伸手召唤神枪，可是神枪并没有来到她身边。  
焦躁。她狠狠地扣住地面，指甲连同指节一起陷进地板，扣碎，抓裂，她感觉自己像在攀岩，只不过现在是水平方向上的。碎裂的痕迹跟着她的身体一同向那个看不清的人影移动。不管那是什么，比邻星都有自信徒手杀了它，所以她毫不畏惧，一点点向那里挪动。  
  向那里移动有两个原因：一.她需要知道自己现在在哪里，为什么自己会变成这样；二.有一股陌生的气味从那个方向传来，是比邻星从没有闻过的味道：很温和，但同时也让她更暴躁。她要尽快赶过去，问个清楚，把那味道除掉。  
  吃掉它。  
  什么？比邻星对这个自己脑子里突然冒出的想法感到震惊。她和其他人是崇高的泰坦、他们的神亲自选中的，早以忘却了进食这种低劣的生物本能。  
  吃掉它。  
  “闭嘴。”比邻星手上的速度一点点加快，像是要把这个可笑的念头尽快甩在身后。  
  吃掉。  
  “可笑！可笑！”

  吃掉。  
  她像虫子一样蠕动着爬向味道的来源。那气味逐渐浓郁，比邻星逐渐恢复了正常视力以及些许体力。  
  绯红女巫。  
  她记得这个女人，她调查过她，惊人的力量，但眼睛像个孩子，经常防卫，很少主动攻击。  
  而眼前的绯红女巫的双眼不同，那里透出的东西终于配得上她胸前那对乳房，而那恼人的香气来源就在那里：她的身体。  
  比邻星四肢着地向女巫爬去。她试着抗拒，但体内那个声音吵得震耳欲聋。  
  女巫张开双腿，香味仿佛装进了炸弹，直接轰烂了比邻星的脑子。但当她想要伸手去碰，女巫立刻将双腿合拢。  
  “取悦我。”女巫说，并将手伸向她。女巫赤身坐在灭霸的王座上。她想要她，比邻星想。  
  她跪在王座扶手旁，像只被圈养的宠物，将女巫的手指含在嘴里、亲吻所有指节、舔舐手臂上的汗。女巫的汗水尝起来像蜜糖——小时候如果训练得好就会得到糖果作为奖赏。  
  “做的好。该给你点甜头。”女巫被她舔得咯咯笑，然后拉着比邻星头上的角，径直将舌头探进比邻星的嘴里。比邻星神经紧绷，太阳穴发痛，她以舌头为枪回击，她咬破女巫的下唇。血珠混着唾液，甘美到极致，甚至让比邻星口中发苦。  
  她不记得自己是怎么站起来的。她尝遍了绯红女巫的全身，在那对摇晃的乳房上留下渗血的牙印。女巫只是笑，还有呻吟，并不会阻止她，还会用手指轻揉她的后颈，让那里如同被细小的电流游走。  
  “你不想吃掉我吗？”女巫笑着，同时用手指拨开自己的阴唇。她满身是汗，邪气缠身，但让比邻星无法抗拒。  
  “请让我……就一口……”她喃喃着，如同亲眼所见这宇宙中创造万物的主，虔诚地跪下，向红发的魔女哀求。她落败了，拜倒在魔女的魅惑魔法之下；可她也不在乎。  
  真奇怪，比邻星想着，身体向着女巫敞开的双腿靠近。

  “你们玩得还高兴吗？”

  另一个女性的声音自后方传来。比邻星感到自己体内好不容易积累起来的力气又随着这个女性的出现而溜走。她想回头，但女巫的双腿突然加紧，让她的脸紧紧埋在她的私处，那里汹涌而出的汁液淹进了比邻星的口鼻，迫使她张口去迎接空气，可惜她越这样做，越感到窒息。  
  上方传来啧啧的接吻声，粘腻地让比邻星感到不适，但她浑身无力，无法挣脱。  
  然后是一条舌头，沿着比邻星的脖子、脊梁、腰窝向下。比邻星开始颤抖：那舌头的主人皮肤不似女巫那般温热，而是透着冷气，活像具尸体，这让她感到莫名的恐惧。  
  要被吃掉了，比邻星的脑海中本能地出现这个想法。  
  她拼劲全力伸出双手，试图扳开女巫的腿；可是这次的女巫远比在地球缠斗时体力惊人，她的指甲陷进女巫柔软的皮肤，却引出女巫更加急切的哀叫，下体的汁液疯狂地涌出。比邻星接近绝望了，血和情液，还有准备吃掉自己的那个冰凉的身体，让她感到下身一热。  
  她发情了，这是真正将她推向绝望本身的一根稻草。  
  “看来她准备好了，旺达。“舌头的主人将手指浅浅地探进比邻星的身体，拨弄了几下，引得比邻星的身体也轻轻摇摆，虽然她不是在迎合，更像是逃避。  
  “那就吃了她吧，娜特。“  
  比邻星这才知道身上伏着的是谁。  
  舌头如沾满粘液的幼蛇，嘶嘶吐着芯子钻进比邻星的身体，像是个开关，引爆了堤坝的墙壁。情液在下体泛滥，让比邻星有一种自己失禁了的错觉，从而让她为自己不受控制的身体而感到屈辱。她的分心被女巫觉察，她的头发被狠狠撕扯，女巫用这种方式表达自己的被冷落的不满，比邻星费心去讨好她，又让身上的黑寡妇生气，臀部被粗暴地抽打，阴唇被牙齿折磨，这让比邻星心力交瘁，眼泪溢出来，但嘴不放松，只能发出呜呜的声音。  
  “啊，看看她娜特。“女巫甜美的声音里有着满满的讽刺和自豪，身后的女人哼地嗤笑出来，将手指尽可能地一起塞进那狭窄的甬道，在肉壁上按压，发出仿佛在泥潭中搅动时发出的旖旎声响。然  后后背传来刺痛，一下又一下：那啃咬毫不留情，犬齿深深嵌进体内。比邻星意识模糊，因为女巫死命地压着自己的头，颤抖着，呻吟着。  
  当寡妇的手指找到比邻星身体中那个点时，她感觉自己快要死了，像搁浅的鱼，她的身体抽动着。模糊的视线中她被女巫最后一波情液淹没了视线。  
  她吃了女巫。寡妇吃了她。这是一条完整的食物链。

  “你看到了什么，暗夜比邻星？“灭霸的声音回荡在耳边，比邻星回过神来，发现自己正单膝跪在灭霸的面前，手指触碰着手套上的心灵宝石。  
  她立刻抽回手，将头低下。  
  “我看到您完成了您的理想。“比邻星很少说谎。但灭霸不想追究，而是笑了笑，挥手让她退下。


End file.
